Haruhi's sister
by PurpleCatLover
Summary: Yuki, Haruhi's twin sister shows up at Ouran Academy . What happens when she meets the host club? Mori/OC


SUMMARY: Yuki, Haruhi's twin sister shows up at Ouran Academy . What happens when she meets the host club?

Story:

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I'm going back to Japan to live with Haruhi again! Haruhi is my twin sister. I really hope she remembers me. I left Haruhi three years ago to become a singer. Over the time I was gone I became famous all around the world. As kids Haruhi and I sang together a lot. We were really good. I doubt that Haruhi showed her singing skills to her friends. I got on the plane and looked out the window We set off to Japan.

TIME~SKIP~:

The plane landed and I got off. I called a cab and set off for home. I arrived and got out. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Dad opened it and started screaming. He hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

"Where is Haruhi?" I asked

"At school. If you want you can go visit her. She goes to Ouran Academy." Dad answered

I nodded and ran for Ouran Academy. I went to the office.

"Hello do you know where Haruhi Fugioka's class is?" I hasked

"Yes she is in class 1-A. I can show you to it." The women said

I nodded and followed her to 1-A. I knocked on the door and walked in. Everything went silent.

1

2

3

Suddendely everyone screamed. My eyes spotted Haruhi. Her eyes widened. I noticed she was wearing the boy's uniform. everyone must think she is a boy. I'll play along.

"Haruhi Fugioka." I walking to her

She stood and looked me dead in the eye. Then she hugged me. Everyone gasped.

"How ya doing bro?" I asked

"BRO?" Everyone yelled

"Hello I'm Yuki Fugioka, twin sister to Haruhi Fugioka. Nice to meet you." I said bowing to everyone

"Twin sister?" Everyone yelled

"I'm doing well, sis, and you?" Haruhi asked

"Awesome. I've missed you." I said

I missed you too." She said

"Now, what about this club you wrote me about?" I asked

"Come on, I'll show you." She said dragging me from the class

Then the bell rang singling for class to end. I followed her down many hallways and stopped at a music room.

"Don't be surprised." she said

She opened the door and rose petal flew at me.

"Welcome." a bunch of voices said

In front of me were six guys.;

"**Oh it's just Haruhi you're late.**" two voices said at the same time

"Haruhi who is this lovely lady?" The tall blond one asked

"This is Yuki." She said

"Haruhi, so you haven't told them about me? You wound me." I said fake pouting

"What does you mean?" A small kid asked

" I'm Yuki Fugioka, twin sister to Haruhi Fugioka." I said for the second time that day

"TWIN SISTER?" They yelled

"So then you also don't know about her singing do you?" I asked them

"Her dad said she sucked." One of the twins said

"She can't play any instruments." I said

"So then you haven't heard her sing before?" I asked

They shook thier head

"Haruhi please show them. I miss your voice." I pleaded

She sighed, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her mouth

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_and I hear you call out my name_

_listen my child you said to me_

_I am the voice of your history_

_be not afraid come follow me_

_answer my calls and I'll set you free_

The groups mouths dropped in shock to the floor. I closed my eyes and listened to the sweet voice of my sister.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summers gone_

_Dance all the leaves when the autumn is gone_

_now do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the voice that in spring time will grow_

_I am the voice in the past that will always be_

_filled with my sorrow and blood on my fields_

_I am the voice of the future_

_Bring me your peace_

_bring me your peace and my wounds_

_they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of that past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_

(The voice-Celtic women)

Haruhi opened her eyes to see the group staring at her in shock.

"Amazing as always." I said finally opening my eyes

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" The tall blond asked

"Well..." She started


End file.
